


With You

by Velvet_Kove



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Kove/pseuds/Velvet_Kove
Summary: Hello! I am a musician living and working in NYC. This is a song I wrote inspired by, The Price of Salt called, With You- out on Spotify now! I hope you enjoy!! ❤️ Connect with me on insta @velvet_kove and let’s obsess over Cate? :)





	With You

https://open.spotify.com/track/6oHumz7OdoxHIqp89lFn52?si=mIdMf74KTMWoJHpO2I0eDQ


End file.
